The Way It Should Have Went
by kimluvs2read
Summary: This is the way I wish it would have went between Ivy and Rachel in chapter 22 of Fistful of Charms, my version starts right as things went bad in the book.


Ivy felt me give in completely and accept what I could give her, I felt her relax into me. Her breath sighed out of her and she moved her hand lower on my waist. I started to question what she was doing, when I felt her fingers on my skin just above my jeans. My first instinct was to tell her to stop, that I didn't work that way, that I was straight damn it! Just as I was about to open my mouth her fingers tightened on my waist and she ran her thumb along my hip. I sucked in a breath and shivered, my whole body starting to tingle. Ivy slowly pulled her teeth out of me and ran her tongue over the wound. Her tongue was warm and soft and I felt it all the way to my core. I moaned, missing the feel of her pulling me into her. I opened my eyes to see Ivy staring at me, the emotion in her eyes was almost too painful to behold. I felt myself pulled toward her, I watched her as I moved to put my lips on hers, when I was no more than a breath away her lips parted in surprise. Before she could say anything I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, I tentatively touched my lips to hers and put my hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to me. She ran her hand up my back holding me tight, her tongue slipped past my lips. I moaned into her mouth relaxing into her. The kiss deepened and I ran my hands up under her shirt feeling the softness of her skin beneath my fingers, so warm. Ivy pushed my shirt up running her fingers under my bra, barely brushing my breast. I pulled back from the kiss and took my shirt off, Ivy's eyes widened and for a split second I wasn't sure what she was going to do, she smiled mischievously and pulled her shirt off. While Ivy unbuttoned my jeans, I worked on taking off her bra and mine. As soon as my bra fell to the floor, he put her lips on me and my breath caught as she pulled my nipple into her mouth, the warmth of her seeping into my skin, pulling me under. I pushed her jeans off and she moved me to the cote. As we lay down, she ran her hands down the outside of my thigh and then back up the inside leaving a tingling path. I ran my hands up and down her back, trailing just my finger tips over her skin over her firm ass, finally rapping my fingers in her hair to pull her in and roll her under me. I kissed my way down her neck over her collar bone, slowly kneading her breast, I licked the tip of her nipple, bringing as gasp from her, I ran my tongue around her nipple teasing until she was writhing under me. Pulling her nipple slowly into my mouth I gently let my teeth scrape along her skin. I moved along her stomach barely slowing to lick along the edges of her belly button. I ran my hands along Ivy's sides slipping them under Ivy, I lifted my eyes to see Ivy staring in fascination as I moved lower. I moved down, kissing the inside of Ivy's thigh just close enough to tease, I moved to the hollow of her other thigh running my tongue up to within a breath of Ivy's warmth, with great care I kissed Ivy along her more private lips, licking the edges, exploring, tasting. She tasted of warm honey. I pulled her closer as moved my tongue in a slow and soft stroke, finding a rhythm, Ivy began to make small panting sounds, while running her fingers through my hair. Ivy lifted her hips up to meet each stoke. I felt Ivy tense, then her body began to vibrate with her release. Even before her heart rate began to slow, Ivy flipped me back over, kissing me fiercely, as I began drowning in the intensity of the kiss I felt Ivy's fingers slip into me, slowly, waiting for my reaction, I gasped, and let out a soft moan, as she began to move her fingers within me, kissing me, exploring, our bodies began to move in a rhythm, I rocked my body against the exquisite pressure of her hand on me. I felt the peak coming, building with a slow and amazing intensity, I held my breath, and dug my fingers into Ivy's skin, just before I fell over the edge, I felt Ivy's teeth slip into me once again. I climaxed on waves of ecstasy as Ivy pulled my blood, my aura, my acceptance and my love into her.

As we lay tangled together our breathing returning to normal, I thought about how stupid I had been, just now understanding how little sexuality had to do with expressing love.


End file.
